


Protective Layer

by still_lycoris



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Emily is asked out by a guy after a presentation.





	Protective Layer

Mark headed over to her at the end of the presentation.

“Hey Emily.”

“Hey,” she said, giving him a friendly smile. He’d been a good team member, thankfully. Willing to do his part of the work, kept everybody up to date with what he was doing and listened to Emily when she’d made suggestions. Emily had enjoyed working with him. The same could not be said for all the others in their “team.”

“You did good,” she said, deciding to let him know that she’d been impressed.

“Thanks,” he said. “So did you but I guess we all knew you would. You’re just not scared of anything!”

She fixed a grin on her face, nodded her head and tried not to think about how she was probably the only student who had bought a night-light to college, how she never stayed out later than the sun stayed up, how she still woke up crying ... nope, she wasn’t scared of _anything_ , she was Emily Davis and she was fearless.

“I was um, wondering, if ... if you’d maybe ... like to come out for a coffee with me? You know to ... um ... well. As a date?”

For a moment, she thought about it. She liked that he hadn’t tried to pretend it was anything but a date. She liked that he’d been brave enough to ask her outright. He was kinda hot, not like, smokin’ or anything but definitely decent. He didn’t look anything like Mike or Matt ...

Mike. Who’d run off with her best friend, then tried to shoot her. Matt, who’d left her on a tower to die after screaming at her about supposedly cheating on him. Sam had tried to tell her once that he’d been devastated about it but how could Emily trust that after what Mike had done? Mike had wanted to kill her. Who could say that Matt hadn’t meant to too?

“I’m sorry, Mark,” she said, making her voice as soft as it went. “It’s not you. I just don’t date. Ever.”

The world wasn’t safe. It wasn’t in your control.

She could make it just a little bit safer by never getting involved with anyone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
